


[Fanart] WinterWidow Ballet

by knitpurlrepeat



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitpurlrepeat/pseuds/knitpurlrepeat
Summary: This is more of an edit than a true drawing by me, the outline was stitched together in my drawing program from various coloring pages  and then I digitally colored it. Just for fun, thought I'd share because I love the idea of these two getting a soft romantic animation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[Fanart] WinterWidow Ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Моя балерина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591551) by [ink_writes16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16). 



> This is more of an edit than a true drawing by me, the outline was stitched together in my drawing program from various coloring pages and then I digitally colored it. Just for fun, thought I'd share because I love the idea of these two getting a soft romantic animation.


End file.
